


Worst Case Scenario

by Pegasus Phoenix (pegasus_phoenix)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_phoenix/pseuds/Pegasus%20Phoenix





	Worst Case Scenario

“So …Sheppard! How’d you feel about moving to a mountain? I mean, come on, being CO of Atlantis must be like heading security on a floating university campus now”

John Sheppard sat at the meeting room table across from Jack O’Neill and felt his eyebrows shoot for his hairline and his heart beat race in panic.

“With all due respect Sir, are you serious?”

“As a heart attack! You must be bored stiff here, floating in The Bay, we could use you at The Mountain” Jack replied

John chose his words carefully “Is this an order Sir or an option?”


End file.
